The FanFic Critic Spanks Susan
by xXx.The Black Knight.xXx
Summary: ***REPOSTED BECAUSE SOME P.O.S. REPORTED THE ORIGINAL*** The FanFic Critic spanks Susan for killing Earl.


**Long time no see! Sorry that I've been away. Life is, well, unpredictable at times! It didn't seem like you kids missed me anyway. I bet some of you wished I was still gone. Well, it sucks to be you!**

**Here's a new FanFic Critic one-shot for you! This takes place after episode 210. I am under the impression that the episode was supposed to have a more serious ending but the footage supposedly "got lost", lol! Probably did! FFC does seem a bit daft at times!(sorry hon)**

**So, this is another spank-fic. This time, Susan is getting the punishment. She did say in her dramatic reading with archangel that she was the submissive one! ;)**

* * *

Archangel Assassin got in her car, trying to not be bothered by the hard stare she was receiving from the FanFic Critic. They had spoken for hours about Susan killing Earl. Even though FFC wasn't really shocked, she was still pissed. Susan was going to have an unpleasant evening with her cousin when she got home, Archangel knew it!

"Don't be too hard on her, Meg. Earl was a creep."

"I don't care! I don't want her running around killing people who piss her off! I thought I had made myself clear on that when she had killed you..." FFC narrowed her eyes and looked at her hand, "...I guess I'll have to make myself clear today."

"Meg, what are you planning?" Archangel asked nervously. The FanFic Critic looked down at her.

"It's none of your concern. Go home."

With some reluctance, Archangel Assassin broke her gaze from her friend and nodded.

"Okay. See you later," she said in a defeated tone. The FanFic Critic watched Archangel Assassin drive away.

* * *

The FanFic Critic and Susan had a long talk. Susan admitted her guilt and the FanFic Critic expressed her disappointment. In the end, they both came to the agreement that Susan had to be punished. So, FFC told Susan to go upstairs and change into her pajamas. When she was changed, Susan went into the FanFic Critic's bedroom for the spanking.

"Get over here," the FanFic Critic ordered. Susan obeyed. She draped herself over her cousin's knee. When Susan was settled, the FanFic Critic swiftly pulled Susan's pajama pants down so they rested at Susan's knees.

SMACK, SMACK!

BWACK, SMACK!

SMACK, SMACK!

SMACK, BWACK!

BWACK, BWACK!

The smacking sounds ringed throughout the room as the FanFic Critic evenly swatted at her cousin's bum. Even though Susan had her underwear on, it didn't do much to ease the blows.

"What were you thinking, Susan? That I wouldn't find out?" The FanFic Critic grabbed at Susan's waistband as she spoke this. Despite Susan's squirming and protesting, the underwear joined Susan's pajama pants at her knees.

"Seeing you think killing people is okay, you'll be getting some thigh swats."

"No, please! I'm sensitive there!"

"Well, you should've thought of that before murdering an innocent man!"

The FanFic Critic started to harshly slap Susan's thighs. She had to use her legs to keep Susan's legs still throughout this.

SMACK, BWACK, SMACK!

"OW! Meg, please..."

BWACK, BWACK, BWACK!

"Stop squirming! Squirming will only make this worse!"

SMACK, SMACK, BWACK!

"OW! AHH! MEG! OUCH!"

SMACK, BWACK, SMACK!

"You can't go around killing people you don't like, Susan."

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!

"AHH! I-I kn-know...OW!

SMAAAAACK!

"Do you?" The FanFic Critic snapped.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!

"I told you this back when you killed Liz. Yet, you went out and killed Earl. I don't think the message went through."

SMACK, BWACK, SMACK, BWACK!

"OW! I got the message! AHH! Please! Stop!"

"Oh, I am not done yet." The FanFic Critic reached for the hair brush and started spanking Susan's cheeks again. She didn't want to overdo spanking the thighs.

BWACK, BWACK, BWACK, BWACK!

"Will you learn to control your temper, Susan?"

"Ow...yes...yes..."

BWACK, BWACK, BWACK, BWACK!

"Will you stop killing people who piss you off?"

"Yes..."

The FanFic Critic put down the hair brush and shook her hand to loosen it up.

"This part is personal."

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!

It was finally over. The FanFic Critic gently caressed Susan's sore bottom as Susan sobbed across the FFC's knee. A hard lesson was learned that day. Still, it was for the best and for Susan's own good.

END


End file.
